After Wrestling
by TriceNorthman
Summary: Illya and Gaby will have to learn to pretend being a couple, but what happens when their feelings for each other get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, since I watched THE MAN FROM U.N.C.L.E. I couldn't stop thinking about that fight scene between Illya and Gaby.**

 **Loved the movie, by the way.**

 **I do not own nothing, but I like playing with these toys.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **After Wrestling**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Gaby, with the help of the four glasses of vodka she had drunk, lunged at full speed against Illya, grabbing him by the waist and pushing his huge body with her head until both of them fell onto the ornamented couch in the living room area.

The fight had just begun, and although the giant Russian could have gotten rid off her easily, the truth was that it wasn't proving to be as simple as it seemed. Gaby, despite her small figure, moved quickly, like a mouse that's almost impossible to trap, and rolling one over the other on the floor, banging furniture nonstop, she seized control of the Russian spy.

In the hallway a maiden stopped to listen the tremendous noises coming from inside the room, standing motionless for a few seconds trying to figure out what was happening, but perhaps she thought it was not polite to spy on guests, and also preferred not knowing what was going on at the other side of the wall.

"Ugh…" Gaby hissed trapping him to the ground with her hands against his strong shoulders. Both were breathing hard, but despite trying to catch her breath she didn't surrender. She had him under her, straddling his waist as he grabbed her by the wrists, just to hold her and without causing her any damage.

Gaby was beginning to find difficult to resist thanks to the alcohol, and her vision was becoming blurred. Although she didn't diminish the force she was using to press on Illya's shoulders, but began to become obvious that in a few seconds she would lose the battle against the Russian spy pretending to be her fiancé. That's when the forces began abandoning her, and her arms were just barely able to keep her in the attack position adopted against Illya. Her face fell down slowly until their lips almost touched.

Kuryakin, ice man, the perfect spy, the firm man of the KGB, was collapsing at the beauty of the creature over him, and her breath, despite the vodka, was sweet and appealing. He wished to taste those velvet lips, pressing them against his, and not let them to ever escape. But was it a good idea? Both were forcibly partners with an imposed mission that none of them had sought, and though the engagement was a sham to pretend to be just a normal couple, Illya was beginning to feel a strong attraction towards Gaby.

But Illya Kuryakin didn't fall in love, he is not able to love, or that's what they tried to steal from him for years and years of hard training to turn him into what he was today: the best KGB operative.

"Mmmm…" A small sigh escaped Gaby's lips just before sinking her face into his neck, causing the Russian to relax. The battle had ended and… "You smell so good…" she murmured the young girl, inhaling deeply and gently licking Illya's smooth soft skin.

"Time to go to bed, chop shop girl." Taking her in his arms he stood up from the ground and she automatically clung to him, wrapping her legs around his hips, arms around his neck. Like this he carried her to bed, the tiny bed in which he barely fitted, but that it seemed huge when it had to fit the delicate little body of Gaby Teller.

"Good night, chop shop girl." He whispered before leaving but her hand holding his stopped him. Illya thought she was still asleep and clung to him like a child who longs for her teddy bear. "Do not go." He looked at her and saw her eyes wide open and staring at him. "Please, stay."

"I…"

"Please." She insisted.

Illya wanted to release him from the grip to go to the living room and grab a chair to sit beside her bed, but Gaby didn't let him go. Besides, after the fight none of them was sure the furniture had survived. The Russian spy had no choice but to sit down next to her body, without relaxing a muscle, until the young girl's soft hand began sliding up and down his back. "You can not be comfortable. Come on, lay down beside me."

Since his father was sent to a gulag and his mother decided to forget him with other men, Illya's life was very difficult. He barely knew what affection was, and when he enlisted in the ranks of the KGB it disappeared completely. Illya Kuryakin became the best, and to get it he had to get rid of the feelings that may pose a weakness. Like the ones he was now experiencing by laying beside her in bed, even though he was on the sheets and Gaby beneath them.

"Much better, right?"

"Yes." He replied with his thick accent.

Gaby grinned thinking about how serious he was all the time, never showing his feelings, and barely smiling. He thought about the seriousness of the mission, maybe too much, and pretending they were engaged was not easy for someone who didn't have a lot of contact with women.

"Why don't you take off your clothes?" Illya got up and started walking toward his own bed, but again Gaby's hand stopped him. "I mean that you should not sleep with your clothes on. It is not comfortable." She murmured waiting for him to react somehow.

"I am fine, thank you."

Every time Gaby closed her eyes felt a slight dizziness that became stronger and stronger, but she didn't feel bad. Happy and glad, perhaps too happy, and eager to have fun. "You know, when you were chasing us in Berlin I thought you were an imbecile," Illya turned around and gave her a hard look, "and I was right." She added, laughing. "But now…"

"Now what?" He was beginning to lose patience, and he had been trained for that to never happen. Also, they needed to pretend to be an engaged couple in love, at least in front of others, but in this room they could stop acting and behaving as they really were. "I believe you have drunk more than you should, and now you need to sleep." He got rid of Gaby's grip and laid down on the other bed, still wearing his clothes.

"You are so charming," she replied sarcastically.

"Likewise."

* * *

 **Hope you like this first chapter.**

 **Reviews will be welcomed.**

 **:K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again.**

 **Here it is the second chapter of this fic.**

 **Love Illya and Gaby.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Opening her eyes Gaby regretted having drunk so much last night, but it was worth it. The stress barely allowed her to rest, and the fact that Illya ignored her most of the time did not help at all. He preferred sitting down to contemplate his chessboard while she was bored and drowned sorrows with a bottle of vodka.

As an engaged couple they would attend today to a Formula 1 race that the Vinciguerra marriage organized to mark the anniversary of the shipping company, and there they would meet uncle Rudi, Gaby's biological mother's brother. It had been years since they saw each other, and the fact that she remained in Germany with her adoptive family made it impossible to arrange a meeting. During the Nazi occupation there was no reason for German residents to organize pleasure trips, and for someone with limited resources like her it wasn't even an option.

She sat down on the bed and a terrible headache caused her to regret the amount of alcohol ingested a few hours ago. She was used to drink, but the hangover was always the worst part. Although when she looked at the other bed and saw it empty she forgot about the unbearable pain.

"What a morning man." Inside of her was a mixture of disappointment and anger. She did not have many opportunities to observe him as she would really like, and he always tensed when she looked at him while playing chess. Illya was in constant tension, and Gaby promised herself that she would destroy the ice wall that Illya Kuryakin was, although she didn't know how yet.

Ignoring the catastrophe of the living room, she got up and went into the bathroom. A hot shower would help her relax, and to keep thinking about her plan to conquer her "fiancé".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Illya woke up early and refreshed despite the fight he and Gaby staged last night. When he abandoned the bedroom and contemplated the living room he smiled faintly, remembering that although this woman irritated him like no one had before also provoked in him feelings he was not used to have.

Feelings he shouldn't have towards her. So, as quickly as it appeared, the smile faded on the Russian's face, and he went to take a shower and get dressed to go out. But before walking away he turned and carefully watched her for a few seconds. Her dark disheveled hair in a sloppy ponytail, her lips parted, and an expression of calm that Illya envied instantly.

After asking at the front desk for the nearest jewelry, he went out, with his camera – pretending to be an architect – and walked to his destination. The sun was shining, the streets crowded, and the atmosphere was calm. Tourists and locals enjoying breakfast on terraces, and seeing the sights. However, for him it was not so simple. Being a KGB operative means to be focused all the time, and watch around him for a possible threat.

"Good morning, may I help you?" A middle-aged man with short gray hair, thick glasses, and mustache greeted him upon entering the establishment.

"Good morning." He replied politely. "I am looking for an engagement ring for my beautiful soon to be bride." He tried keeping a quiet and inoffensive appearance, although it wasn't easy to achieve. With his huge height – 6'5" – was mission impossible to go unnoticed, but at least the shop owner did not seem intimidated by him.

"Of course, sir. Congratulations on your engagement, I am convinced that you are a lucky man."

"You do not know how much." He replied with a grin, thinking of the sweet and harmless Gaby, who happened to be a woman able to wrestle him and she wasn't afraid of a man of his strength. "I will be honest, I do not want to buy a simple ring, I want it to be special, dazzling…unique." And big, since he was going to place a tracking device in its interior to have her controlled.

The man grinned widely and whispered approaching him. "A man who knows what he wants. I have exactly what you need." The owner disappeared for a few minutes, and a young woman was in charge of the store. She directed more than one flirtatious glance at Illya, but he chose to ignore it. He felt uncomfortable being watched by a woman, but luckily other customers came in and she had to go to attend them.

"Here it is, a very special jewel." Placing a black velvet box on the counter attracted the spy's attention. "It's a unique piece." He opened it and let Illya to study it carefully before keep talking. "It's a black pearl from Tahiti, enshrined in a white gold ring and surrounded by diamonds that highlight the main piece's tone. It is a work of art."

He took the ring in his hand, making it look tiny, and tried to figure out if it was the right one to place the tracking device inside. "I like it. I buy it." He said no more, what surprised the jeweler. He hadn't even told him the price yet, but Illya did not hesitate.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaby looked at herself in the mirror to see if her attire was appropriate. But how could not be? Illya Kuryakin was personally responsible for choosing it, and though she hated to admit it, he had been right about every one of them.

This time she was wearing a green and white mini dress, matching shoes, hair in one side ponytail, and small earrings. In her left hand was no ring because thieves stole it. Thieves who worked for Vinciguerra and perpetrated the robbery to make sure they were just a newly engaged couple on vacation in Rome.

She put the coat on, while and soft, grabbed the purse and sunglasses, and headed for the elevator. She got down, and getting out of the front door she felt slightly dizzy. Her head still hurt, so she put on the sunglasses before the sun hit her full in the face.

"Good morning!" Illya's deep voice greeted her before she could see him. He sounded funny, like he was enjoying Gaby's state. "I am glad you have been able to get out of bed. I had my doubts after the amount of alcohol you drank last night."

The young girl nodded and looked at him through the dark lenses of her glasses. "Yes, but I feel better now. Hey, about what happened last night…"

"Do not worry. It is good for the mission that we know each other in a way much more…intimate. Besides, I prefer my women strong, with them everything is more fun and interesting."

"Alright…"

The car was waiting to take them to the circuit, but when she headed for the door he stopped her. "One more thing." He got the ring out of his pocket and tried to put it on her finger. "This is kind of you but I'm not anyone's property. I like to belong to myself. Besides, in case you don't remember my engagement ring was stolen last night."

"Yes, I remember. But a good Russian husband would replace it as soon as he could. So I went out early in the morning to buy another one. Now, if you allow me." Taking her warm, small and fragile hand in his he placed the ring on her finger. "We are engaged again."

"It's beautiful." She whispered while contemplating it.

"Shall we go?" And pointing toward the car they were on their way. Transportation and a chauffeur had been provided by the Vinciguerra, so they only had to sit in the backseat and enjoy the ride.

Illya was looking forward, sitting stoically and without moving a muscle, but Gaby was not so relaxed, and didn't know how to control her emotions in the same way as him. For her this meeting with her uncle made her nervous because they had spent so many years without seeing each other that she barely remembered him as her family. Just like her father, Udo Teller, who left to go to live in America, and never worried about what might happen to his daughter.

"I must confess I feel a slight curiosity about your uncle Rudi." Illya said removing her from her thoughts.

"For real? Why?"

"He is your family." He replied as if that justified everything. "Are not you excited to see him again?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." But it wasn't like that inside her. What kind of family abandons a child of their own blood to go to another country and start a new life? That's what happened to Gaby, and there was nothing that could justify such actions. Moreover, Rudi would probably work for Vinciguerra, and that meant his connections with the Nazis were deep, and the mission was to find out in what they were all involved and the reason. "I'm nervous, that's all."

"Everything will be fine." He assured, and she took the opportunity to place her hand over his, and squeezing it gently.

* * *

 **I'm so happy because the first chapter was supported by many people.**

 **Hope you enjoy this as well.**

 **:K**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's that? A new chapter?**

 **Yes, it is.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Many people attended at the race, especially seeing Alexander Vinciguerra as one of the participants. He had to retire when his car was damaged, but he didn't care too much when it gave him the opportunity to meet Gaby, who showed him her knowledge of mechanics, although the Italian playboy seemed more focused on her than in her words.

"I have missed you, Gaby. You do not know how much I've thought of you, and wanted to see you again."

"I've missed you too, uncle Rudi." She said with a sweet smile. She had to pretend happiness for being with him again.

"You are the only family I have, my dear, and having you here is like a dream come true." He took her arm and both started walking. "I remember when you were just a kid, and now you have become a beautiful woman. A woman who is getting married."

"Yes, Illya and I are very happy." Rudi grinned but the smile did not reach his eyes. His German niece marrying a Russian, was not very common and he did not like the idea, but if he was good at something it was to keep his composure in any situation. "I never thought I would get marry, you know I have always liked to keep my independence, but with Illya…it just happened."

"I am happy for you." He hugged her and then Illya came back from the bathroom. "Oh, the future husband. Illya, Gaby was telling me how excited you both are on your upcoming wedding."

"Thank you." He replied uncomfortable, because in the bathroom he had encountered an unexpected incident.

"Although I will never understand that a Russian is able to feel affection, much less love for someone than himself." Illya began hitting the thigh with his left hand. One of his rage attacks was possessing him, but Gaby was faster to contain what could have ended with her "fiancé" murdering her uncle, and leaving them with no cover.

"Uncle Rudi, that has not been fair." She stepped between the two men, trying to stop Illya's body with hers. "Well, we better get going, I believe Illya isn't feeling very well."

"Very good. I am delighted to see you again, and it's been nice meeting you, Illya." Although they both knew they'd have killed each other having the opportunity. "I hope we meet again soon."

"Of course. Goodbye, uncle Rudi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the hotel Illya locked himself in the bathroom while Gaby was sitting down comfortably and reading newspaper. Although she looked relaxed she wasn't, and every few seconds she directed her gaze toward the closed door waiting for the Russian spy to show signs of life.

She was aware that his rage attacks supposed destroying absolutely everything around him, and anyone who got in his way, but it worried her to not hear a single noise. Something was wrong, and although she wanted to ask him, thought he might need a little time to calm down.

It had been over half an hour, and still nothing. Gaby had already reread the newspaper twice and wasn't able to entertain herself with nothing. Throwing it on the table, she got up and walked to the door, knocked softly but didn't get an answer, so she knocked firmly.

"Illya, are you alright?" She grabbed the doorknob but after thinking for a couple of seconds she let it go. "Listen, I know you had to hold back, and I appreciate it, but locking yourself in the bathroom won't fix anything. Maybe if we talk about it…" The door opened before she could finish talking, and he stared at her when getting out. "How do you feel?" Looking discreetly inside Gaby saw that everything was intact, and looked at him again. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." He walked away from her and sat down on the couch.

Gaby was confused, perhaps waiting for him to explode and the room had been reduced to debris. Again. But he seemed calm, almost as if he had taken a relaxing shower.

"I guess what my uncle said was some kind of test, and I believe you have overcome it, we both have." She returned to the living room, but instead of sitting down beside him on the couch she sat on the coffee table placed right in the front. "I…"

"What did you learn from Alexander Vinciguerra?" He asked quickly before she did.

"Oh…well he is an athletic and good looking billionaire who has offered me a job and made advances towards me." She said chuckling, perhaps trying to ease the tension.

"Your new boyfriend is a Nazi." He snapped.

"Yes, and I quite like him." She provoked him.

"He means no good."

Gaby laughed and continued provoking him. "If by no good you mean he's trying to steal me from fiancé, the answer is yes."

"That is not happening." He replied directing an icy stare toward the young girl.

"I don't know why you're upset about, you're not even my fiancé." She said and got up to go out to the balcony but he stopped her. "As far as he is concerned, I am. And for the purpose of the mission, I am. So like I said, not happening."

Gaby got rid of his grip. "I am not anyone's property, I told you so."

Illya felt guilty for having talked to her in that manner, but Gaby irritated him in such way that sometimes he wasn't able to control the words leaving his mouth. He observed her resting her body on the railing and wanted to go to apologize, but he was still too angry. The meeting with uncle Rudi did not go well, and the three boys in the bathroom paid the price for having challenged him.

They had plans to go out to dinner that night, to be seen in town so the Vinciguerra spies followed them, but Gaby did not seem in the mood and he needed to calm down before losing control completely. They had barely exchanged more than two phrases since he ordered her not to approach Alexander Vinciguerra, and they eventually ended ignoring each other. Which it was stupid since they'd have to pretend to be a couple in love as soon as they left the room.

But for now they could continue being themselves, angry and silent.

"I'm going to take a bath." Gaby said without waiting for an answer and walked into the bathroom. No, they wouldn't leave that night, and when she disappeared inside the room Illya visibly relaxed. Perhaps being alone would help him to think, or going out for a stroll would be a better idea. But leaving alone with those who stole his watch might be risky, and not for him. Illya would probably kill them if he found them, and that would ruin the mission.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bath salts wrapped her body like a silk sheet, and the scented candles filled the room creating a heady and relaxing aroma. Just what Gaby needed after her conversation with him had stressed her.

"Stupid manipulator Russian…" she muttered, throwing her head back, resting it on the towel and closing her eyes.

The mission was getting complicated for moments, and her uncle wanted to see her again, although he preferred it to be a private meeting without Illya. Gaby suspected Rudi was up to something, and that he received orders to get her away from him.

A knock on the door startled her.

"What?" She answered reluctantly.

For a few seconds there was no sound. "If you have something to say, just say so." Bye bye to the relaxed atmosphere.

"I have called room service, and they are going to send up dinner in twenty minutes." And with that she heard him going away. The last thing Gaby wanted was to have dinner with him as if nothing had happened, but she was hungry. In fact, she was starving because of the accumulated stress. Twenty minutes, so there was still time to enjoy her bath a little more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The maid stopped in front of the suite's door she had heard those awful noises days before, and hesitated before knocking. She was terrified to think what she might encounter at the other side, but it was her work, so she did what she should do.

A huge man with blond hair and cold eyes appeared in front of her without pronouncing a word. His expression was hard and he kept staring down at her, as if studying her. The beating of her heart quickens furiously, and she didn't stop gulping compulsively. If she didn't do her work and leave as soon as possible she'd end up fainting.

"Sir, here is the dinner you asked for. I hope you enjoy it." Illya stepped aside to let her come in and the woman pushed the cart to the inside of the living room, and turned to face him. "Have a good night."

Illya stood up until the woman left, and when she shut the door he began uncovering the dishes, placing them on the coffee table and opening the bottle of champagne he had ordered to accompany dinner. There was barely room for everything, but he managed to fit it all and for the table to be presentable before Gaby got out of the bathroom.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" The Russian was not used to be surprised often, but she managed it. She made no noise and it bothered him because he liked to know everything that was happening around him. "Not bad, but chocolate is better."

Illya cleared his throat and pointed to the cart that stood behind the couch. Gaby glanced at him and saw that there were almost half a dozen dishes with desserts of chocolate on them. She couldn't help smiling although she frowned again when looking at Illya.

"Well done, but too much food. I don't think we are going to be able to eat everything." She sat down on the couch still wearing the bathrobe, and grabbed a fork to begin tasting the delicious dinner.

"I did not know what you liked, so I asked for a little bit of all. I suppose I have been successful in this way." He joked, smiling even. "Come on or will get cold." Illya occupied the armchair across the table and began eating. Gaby realized his table manners were exquisite and felt ashamed for thinking otherwise.

"Thank you." She said looking at him. "For this, it has been nice of you. But there was no need to ask for absolutely everything that was on the menu, you could have asked me."

"We were not talking to each other at the time, and I have thought you would not mind trying new things." Gaby chuckled, showing a smile for the first time since the argument. "You're right, and I think I should apologize as well." Although he hadn't done. "I want you to know that I'm taking seriously this mission, really. I know I'm not an agent like you, and even now that I find myself in the middle of something big and dangerous, a part of me needs to keep believing that I'm still in the real world or I'd end up insane."

"I understand."

"Of course you do. Look," she sighed, "I know sometimes I can be a nuisance," she confessed, laughing, "but it is my way not to let the problems take a hold of me. For a long time I was an ordinary girl in a family with few resources but I never felt I needed more. But you can't be a kid forever, and when I grew up I realized that I had had to live in a place where freedom was controlled. And I started working as a car mechanic, and it turned out I was good at it. Very good actually. I forgot about the father who abandoned me and focused on my future. Maybe it wasn't the best, but at least it would help me to survive." She reached out and began tasting other dishes. "I do not know why I am telling you this, but if we are going to work together we should trust each other."

"I agree. And I apologize for my behavior." Gaby's mouth was wide open. She knew how stubborn he could get, and never in a million years had she thought about hearing those words from Illya's lips.

"Friends?" She asked reaching out her hand.

"Friends." They shook hands and the tension between them eased but not disappeared, it was replaced by something more intense. Their eyes fixed on the other, their hands still touching. Illya stroked the inside of her wrist with his finger, feeling the young girl's pulse accelerating.

"Come on, let's finish dinner," she said regaining her hand. "I'm dying to try those desserts." Illya chuckled and they finished dinner, chatting about details of their lives before becoming team workers, and telling funny stories of childhood. Or at least Gaby was telling them, because Illya preferred listening than share the bad times of his past.

"It's late." She said standing up. "I am going to change and go to bed." Illya rose when Gaby did and waited for her to leave. She walked by his side but stopped at the last moment. "Good night, Illya." She whispered, kissing his cheek softly before leaving.

"Good night, little chop shop girl." He muttered seeing her closing the bathroom door.

* * *

 **Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading.**

 **:K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there,**

 **New chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The following days were not easy for either of them. Illya spent most nights out, watching the Vinciguerra operations and getting into the warehouses and factories that appeared to be legal, but they obviously were just covers. He was risking himself too much, but there was no one able to stop him. For him the mission was the most important, but perhaps he was rushing but didn't want to admit it.

"You are leaving again," she said seeing him dressed in all black. "No need to lie, I know where you are going. And I would tell it's stupid to go alone, but you wouldn't listen. I would say tell you that I want to go with you but I already know the answer." Illya hated being so predictable, but she was right.

"I will be careful."

"It's not about being careful, but being patient. Seeing things in perspective." The Russian snorted. "I know I have a lot to learn, but the Vinciguerra are not going anywhere, so it's not a matter of time."

Illya walked toward her, stopping to be face to face. "This mission is dangerous."

"They all are, aren't they?"

He nodded. "I have never faced an enemy in possession of nuclear weapons, which it is a matter of time." He added sharply. "It does not matter how they try hiding it, or who must be killed to get it, the Vinciguerra are dangerous. They only care about money and they would betray their own country for it. And your uncle Rudi…"

"What about him?" She interrupted him before finishing the sentence. "Are you going to tell me that I should not trust him? That after these years he could not be the same person I knew, that it is possible he's betraying all his beliefs in exchange of money or reputation. Is that what you were going to say?" Illya remained silent. "I know that possibility exists, but he is still my family. I don't know him, true, but at least I want to know the truth before judging him."

"I apologize if I offended you at some point." He murmured looking into her eyes. "But this changes nothing. I have to continue investigating, getting as much information as possible to be prepared, and I can't do it if I have to take care of you."

"I'm not a little girl, Illya. I can take care of myself." She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go, I'll be fine." But her eyes sparkled because of unshed tears, and not just anger. She worried that something might happen to him, and wondered why she cared so much. She barely knew him and they were not good friends, at all.

Illya raised his hand to rest on her shoulder but he ultimately did not. He knew she was angry although he did not understand why, but he could respect her. And that's what he did.

"I will return before the sun rises."

"Great." She mumbled still turned around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illya was watching from the harbor to the factory closest to the water, with Vinciguerra mark everywhere. Security measures were extraordinary: armed guards walking and on ships, alarms, and dogs that wouldn't hesitate to rip an arm of any intruder who dared to set foot on the "supposed" satellite factory Illya was about to walk into.

He was careful when approaching the panel that controlled the lights, and cut all the complex lighting. There would be little time, maybe ten minutes before solving the problem, so he must move quickly. He waited for the guards to leave, and then, at the fence, used his CO2 laser to break through towards the gates.

The area wouldn't remain unwatched for much longer, so getting inside in a few seconds was crucial. After opening the lock on the top he started to do the same with the bottom one, but it was getting complicated. He was already listening guards' voices coming back and he knew in a more few seconds he would be surrounded, and he'd have to get rid of them. Unless he was shot first.

"Need a hand with that?" He almost had a heart attack when hearing a familiar voice behind him. "I can see you have some trouble."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He snapped in a whisper, looking over his shoulder to the lights approaching. "This is dangerous!"

"I know, so I came to help." She answered no more, resting her hands on the hips. "Hey, no time to argue, so let me help you with that or they'll catch us." Gaby's ultimatum made effect as Illya stood aside to let her work, standing behind her to watch the guards. "Hurry up."

"Now you're in a hurry, dear?" She asked sarcastically. "You take care of them if we get caught, I'll handle this." Illya grabbed his gun ready to kill them, but Gaby was faster and they walked in before being discovered.

"So close…" Gaby muttered laughingly.

"You should not be here." Illya snapped angrily. "You are risking the mission and…"

"Shut up!" She was getting tired of receiving orders and that he treated her like a child. "Had it not been for me you would have been caught, so forget it and let's move on. I guess we should register this place, find something that gives us a clue, right?"

Illya did not answer but began walking with her on his heels. He handed her a gun and told her to keep her eyes open and not to make a noise. Together they got into all the rooms they were finding on their way, but only seemed to be simple offices where there was nothing of interest.

"We have not found anything suspicious. We may have made a mistake." Gaby nodded and then had to hide when a guard was walking towards them. He spoke on Italian using the radio and headed for the room where they were both. Gaby stuck to the corner with Illya covering her almost entirely, while he, pistol in hand, remained alert and ready to shoot if necessary.

The guard walked past without noticing their presence, but Illya reacted by observing the watch on his wrist. His whole body tensed and Gaby saw him follow him and placing himself behind him when he stopped to open one of the lockers. He stopped just few centimeters away, and then she saw him putting his left hand next to the man's head while with his right hand rehearsed a few times before hitting him and let him paralyzed and unconscious.

"But what have you done to him?" She asked approaching and looking at him. "Is he dead?"

"No, he is not dead, only unconscious." But she kept looking at him blankly. "In Russia we call it "the kiss". It is a technique to immobilize a man without killing him. He gets hit in the temple avoiding with the other hand that the head moves, so the brain is unable to rebound and the loss of consciousness occurs. He will be like that for about twenty minute. Can't touch him."

"And why did you do that? He hadn't seen us."

"I thought it was my father's watch. I made a mistake."

"Great…" she muttered, shaking her head.

"What a strange place to put a button," he said when looking at it under the helmet the guard removed. "This place is supposed to be a satellite factory, why is there a secret button?" Illya pressed it and a trapdoor opened behind them.

"Wow…jackpot must be down there."

Gaby began walking first but Illya stopped her, going downstairs without making the slightest noise. His footsteps, despite his height, were silent as they should be for any good spy, but she was not used to move so fast and barely making a sound. It was very complicated and she stayed behind.

"Do not touch anything." He said when coming face to face with the large reinforced gate. "We do not know what kind of alarm will be connected, but we need to open it to find evidence."

"So what are we going to do that?" Gaby thought it was impossible, and didn't have so much time to lose.

"In the KGB you can learn many things," he said putting his gun in the holster, and examining the safe. "You learn to fight, to handle all kinds of weapons, to study the enemies and…" he commented while working, "to access anywhere, no matter how difficult it may seem." Gaby was holding the pistol with a trembling hand, and almost yelled when she heard the safe opening.

"Did you get it?" Illya nodded stepping away from the gate. "Did you deactivate the alarm?"

"This model has no alarm." And not a second later a siren rang, alerting all the guards that intruders were inside.

"What a lovely job!" The sarcasm in Gaby reached very high levels but they had urgent things to take care of. "Watch, I will come in to see what I can find." Said the young woman without waiting for an answer, walking into the safe while Illya was ready to face anything or anyone.

"We have to go!" He yelled. Gaby was coming out when she saw a cylinder in a corner and grabbed it on her way out.

The guards were already on their way so they ran as fast as they could, Illya first shielding her with his body, and shooting at anyone who stood in his way. The enemies appeared from everywhere, but they finally climbed the stairs and found refuge behind what appeared to be a large metal box which shielded them.

"Does this mean anything to you?" She yelled in his ear, showing him the cylinder. "It is part of a centrifuge! To refine uranium!" The bullets flew over their heads and Illya knew time was running out before being captured or killed, and neither option was acceptable.

"I am not staying here!" Said the Russian.

"Where are you gonna go?"

He looked to the huge windows and then at Gaby. "Swimming."

"What?!" But no further explanation, the Russian spy pulled out his gun, shot at the glass destroying it completely, and grabbed Gaby's hand. Together they ran and jumped down, Illya falling back with the girl hugged to his chest.

"Ahhh!" He shrieked in pain as he felt his back hitting against the hard wood of the bridge, cursing not having fallen into the water as expected. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Come on, we have to go." They got in a small speedboat and Illya hotwired it, while Gaby kept firing at the guards who attacked them from above. "Hold on!"

Despite how fast he was driving he wasn't able to reach the gate before closing up, and he had to turn in another direction to try to escape, but again, they found no way out.

"We won't last long! They'll get us!" Gaby's yells were barely audible because of the engine and the shooting, but Illya heard her perfectly. "We have to get out of here."

"Hold on!"

Minutes passed, the guards were approaching them, and gas wouldn't last forever. They had to think of a plan, and fast, or else they wouldn't leave alive. But then Illya drove to a loading area that was unwatched, and cut the engine as soon as they were hidden from the lights.

"What are we doing here?" She whispered before he grabbed her and both jumped into the water, hiding behind several speedboats located there. "We will wait here, do not worry."

The lights almost revealed their position, but luckily nobody found them. Illya kept calm and had Gaby's back against his chest, but she continued trembling. It was night and the water was cold, and the fact that they needed to remain still did not help at all. She was shaking so much that her teeth chattered, and although they had to get out of the water as soon as possible, they couldn't risk to be discovered before the guards gave up.

"Do you…do you think they're still looking for us?" Gaby muttered with her voice trembling.

"We will wait a little longer. Everything will be fine, I promise you."

Almost fifteen minutes later Illya moved to take a look and saw the guards returning inside to keep looking for them. It was the perfect opportunity to leave, and turned around to look at her but he couldn't find her. "Gaby?" He panicked at not seeing her anywhere, and then the bubbles began to surface.

"Gaby!" He dipped and swam quickly to the bottom to find her. Luckily she was close and he grabbed her arm, swimming and pulling her out of the water. "Gaby…?" She wasn't breathing and he began CPR. "Gaby…please…do not leave me…" he muttered pressing her chest repeatedly, and then blowing air into her mouth. "Please…wake up. Come back to me." She coughed and expelled the water, looking disoriented, but clinging to his arm.

"Come on, I will get you out of here." He took her in his arms and ran to the entrance of the factory to steal a vehicle. The motorbike was faster but the cold air would make Gaby to feel sick, so he got her into the first truck he found, and after hotwiring it they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Reviews, please. I would love to know what you think.**

 **Thanks.**

 **:K**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Love this couple.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Gaby's whole body trembled despite being in front of the fireplace while Illya was getting ready a hot bath for her. The return trip seemed eternal to her and she was unable to get warm. She couldn't stop thinking about how many times they had tried to kill her, how scared she was, and how brave Illya was staying calm at all times, and protecting her.

Had it not been for him she would be dead now.

So many thoughts in her head and she wasn't able to focus on just one, and that frustrated her. There were not so many problems in her life, but since abandoning Germany things had changed dramatically. She was no longer an ordinary girl who worked in a car shop and survived as she could. No, that was over, and now she was on a mission to save the world, with the only company of a Russian spy pretending to be her fiancé.

Burying the face in her hands she breathed deeply, trying to forget what had happened less than an hour ago, but every time she closed the eyes she remembered those moments and her heart raced. She had to flee through a hail of bullets, jumped off through a broken window, was chased in a speedboat, and she had to remain almost paralyzed for more than twenty minutes into the icy water to avoid being discovered.

"Gaby, can you hear me?" Feeling Illya's cold hands startled her and she removed the hands from her face. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

"Relax, you haven't." But she knew he wasn't buying it. Illya sat down on the coffee table and stared at her, perhaps waiting for her to say something else. "It's been an intense night, do you always have so much fun?" She added trying to lighten the mood.

"Not always." He answered with a grin, surprising her.

Gaby laughed and that helped her to relax a little. "I'm not going to apologize for having followed you because I was worried." She confessed looking into his eyes. "We're in this together and we need to care for each other, right? Because tonight we've been close to death and…"

"I would never have allowed it." He stated flatly.

"I know." Grabbing his hand with hers squeezed it. "And what you've done. Had it not been for you I would have drowned and…"

"Do not think about it. You need to sleep and rest, and tomorrow you will feel much better. But before a bath, it will help you to calm down." Rising from the table waited for her to do the same, and together and holding hands, he accompanied her to the bathroom's door. "Everything is ready."

"Thank you." And standing on her tiptoes kissed his cheek, wishing the contact between them was eternal.

Although the tension between them was almost gone, problems continued, and the next day would be the real deal. Uncle Rudi invited Gaby to lunch with him, and even he extended the invitation to her 'fiancé', he also told her that he would rather be alone with her under the guise of talking about the past and discuss how much had happened in their lives.

Illya's was shocked by the idea of sending her as bait but he remembered she knew Rudi better than anyone, and maybe she could get first-hand information about Vinciguerra marriage was doing.

Meanwhile Gaby enjoyed her hot bath still thinking about what had happened just an hour before. She almost died, and although she tried to forget, every time she closed her eyes she remembered again and again. They could have died many times, and all she was able to think about was him.

Illya Kuryakin occupied all her thoughts, and she wasn't even aware of the reason.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Russian was exhausted after such an exciting and dangerous night, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he got into bed. In fact, he was sitting down on the couch focused on listening to the slightest noise. Like he almost expected to hear her crying through the door, and in that case he'd do anything in his hands to comfort her.

Thoughts that he suddenly couldn't control, and all of them concerning Gabriella Teller. But why?

The truth was that until recently they couldn't stand each other, and suddenly everything changed. Perhaps to see her behaving like a brave girl at the factory had something to do, because Illya's perspective of her changed radically. Looking at her he no longer saw her like a little girl who was contemplating the real world for the first time. No, now he considered her a strong and very smart woman, able to do anything, even shoot a gun if necessary.

"Oh, I thought you'd be in bed." He turned his head so fast Gaby believed he hurt himself.

"I can not sleep, adrenaline." He excused.

"Yeah, I feel the same." She was wearing her pajamas and sat down beside him. "I try to forget but it is as if I could still hear the sound of bullets flying over our heads. And it's creeping me out." A chill ran down her back, and Illya instinctively put his arm around her shoulders. The gesture should have surprised her but it did not, instead she curled up next to him enjoying his warm body. "What is going to happen tomorrow, Illya?"

"I do not know."

Swallowing hard she got ready to ask the questions that were trying to drive her insane. "Do you think it is a trap?"

"It is possible."

She looked at him and he stared back. "I know that it seems a simple lunch with your uncle, but something tells me it is much more than that. I do not think you must trust him."

"I don't." She replied surprising him. "What? Do you believe I'm so naïve to think that he is still the same person I met when I was a kid?" She chuckled and shook her head. "I have no clear evidence but I know that if he's working for Vinciguerra than he's hiding something. When I asked him about my father he told me that he knew nothing, and there was no way to contact him. That makes me think he's lying, and most likely he wants to use me for his own benefit."

Illya was willing to explain everything but she was faster. Of course he agreed with what she said, and little else he could add. "But I guess I'll have to keep pretending that I trust him or otherwise he'll find out my trip to Rome was not a coincidence."

"Going alone is a bad idea." The Russian snapped.

Gaby, grabbing his hand, placed it on her lap. "I won't saying that I'm not worried, we both know I am. But I am afraid that if you come with me things would get complicated, and my uncle wouldn't utter a word in your presence. Sorry, but this is the way things are."

That night neither slept nor rested. Gaby kept rolling around the bed and Illya's eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. Both were aware that none of them slept, but the silence was not interrupted at any time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illya woke up early and went jogging through the streets of Rome, he needed to get rid of the adrenaline and he found no better way. However, he wasn't capable to forget everything because she remained in his head, and the mission they were going to face that day would be dangerous and very risky.

People stared at him, they weren't used to seeing a man of his height and size moving so fast, but he ignored them completely. He had better things to think on, like a plan so Gaby did not end dead, or worse, in the hands of Vinciguerra. Maybe others were in charge of the dirty work, but both Victoria and Alexander were implicated, and the KGB would be very disappointed if Illya did not complete the mission.

He would be send to a gulag as happened to his father, and the family's reputation would be a topic of conversation among his superiors.

"You're back!" Hearing Gaby's desperate voice he got concerned. "Sorry, I woke up and you were not here." She felt like a fool and drank a glass of vodka in one gulp, leaving it on the table after finishing it.

"Isn't it a bit early to drink?" Illya didn't pretend to sound rude, but she didn't take it well. "Given that we might die today, no, I don't think it's early. In fact, I'm thinking of drinking another one." She snapped annoyed. "Perhaps to go there drunk is the best option, so if I heard something I couldn't even remember, or I'd faint. In that case, I don't think they want to use me at all." She added even more upset, almost furious.

"Gaby…"

"No!" She interrupted. "I know you are a Russian spy, the best I've heard, but I am not. Until a few days ago my life was not complicated by any means. No one knew me, and most importantly, no one was trying to kill me. But now…" She chuckled and toyed with the glass she grabbed from the table. "Now everything is different, and the worst is that when I think of my uncle Rudi I feel I can't trust him. He's the only family I have left but he's no longer part of my life. He disappeared when I was a child, like my father, and now…"

"You must understand you will not be alone." This time he didn't allow her to keep talking. "I won't be next to you physically, but I will be when needed. No one will attack you, Gaby, I promise." They were so close to each other that he could smell her perfume.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course." He replied confident.

When Illya left the bathroom he saw her about to leave, and stopped to watch her. Wearing an orange minidress, white sandals and matching bag she looked like an ordinary woman, but Gaby Teller was much more than that. At least that was the Russian opinion.

"The car my uncle is in to pick me up just arrived. It is time." They nodded but none of them moved. "Hey…" She walked towards him and stopped when they were a few inches away from each other. "I'm sorry. I think I paid with you my frustrations and it's not fair. I don't know what's going to happen, and that scares me. But I think…I think…"

Gaby did not finish the phrase because instead she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. On the lips, this time. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but both of them felt that it was much more than that. Unexpressed feelings aloud now showing between them.

"I hope you keep your promise." She said before leaving.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Have a nice week.**

 **:K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there,**

 **Here I am with a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Illya borrowed a van and followed the car Rudi and Gaby were in from a safe distance. It was the only way to protect her without giving away his position, but he was still worried about a trap. That man did not made a good impression on him, but he suspected, as if he had a secret to hide behind a mask of impenetrable calm.

"I have been thinking on the question you asked me when we were in the race circuit." Gaby turned and looked at him. "About your father. I know you miss him although he disappeared so long ago." He was watching her waiting for a reaction but she remained motionless. "I have information about him, Gaby, but I am afraid that it does not depend only on me."

"What do you mean?" Though she had an idea of what he meant.

Taking her hand he squeezed it. "It is not the moment yet. First we must have an important conversation, and after that, if possible, perhaps things change." In short, he didn't show his cards at any time. "I do not want to promise you something if I am not sure, Gaby, you must understand."

"I do."

When the vehicle stopped before the impressive front door Rudi got out quickly, but Gaby couldn't help but appreciate the beauty and ornamentation that stood before her. Nazis or not, she had to admit that they knew how to live surrounded by luxury. No doubt of that.

"What are we doing here?" But her uncle just smiled slightly and walked to the back. It seemed he knew the place perfectly and that worried her, but jumping to conclusions would jeopardize the mission. "It's a beautiful place."

"It is, and spectacular. I am sure the owner would be delighted to show you in detail but for now we have a lunch date and we shouldn't be late." And with that they came face to face with Alexander Vinciguerra, who was waiting at the table, and with his sunglasses on.

"Welcome, Miss Teller. It is a pleasure to see you again." They sat down and the service was quick to serve drinks. The garden was fragrant because of the many flowers and plants located throughout, and the stone statues seemed to accompany them with their empty eyes. "Your uncle and I have had a very interesting chat about you, and I must confess that you have caught my attention beyond belief."

"And what is that?" She asked directly. "I am curious as well, Mr. Vinciguerra."

"Alexander, please." He hastened to correct her. He was looking at her up and down as one contemplates eagerly a trophy that wants to get. Gaby knew he wanted her but didn't understand why. "Your uncle Rudi and I have been speaking, and I believe you have some unanswered questions."

But Gaby Teller was smart, and knew that the conversation was not going well. She didn't have a lot of choices, and although she was aware that she wouldn't have chosen that way, and Illya wouldn't probably approve, she did. "I know my father is here. I do not know where exactly, but I have some idea."

They both looked at her, but not surprised, more like waiting for her to say what she just said.

"Very smart. Beautiful and smart, the perfect combination." The young Italian commented. "So I will answer your question. Yes, your father is with us, but I am afraid things are not so simple, especially given the circumstances. His lack of…cooperation is starting to be frustrating, and that is not good for us."

"You are using him, and although I haven't seen him in eighteen years, I feel that I must meet with him." None of them seemed convinced. "And I know he works for you, doing something powerful that would probably end up in the hands of the highest bidder."

"Your father is a brilliant scientist, but his lack of cooperation begins to cause problems. If I allow a meeting I have to be sure that there won't be consequences."

"I understand."

"Honesty," Rudi started to say, "is a virtue, but also a curse." Those words made the young girl's mind to react, and she hated what she was about to do. He wouldn't forgive her and she knew it, but if she wanted to fulfill the mission she'd have to make sacrifices.

Illya observed the scene with binoculars from distance but within the property. His listening devices allowed him to hear the whole conversation, but his heart sank as he realized what was about to happen.

"Yes, honesty is a virtue, but this time the lie was more effective. I know very well what is happening, and my fiancé as well." Now they both were surprised. "He is a KGB operative and right now is listening to every word, hidden not far from here and watching. Furthermore, I have this." She rose up her dress to expose the tracking device, while Alexander Vinciguerra looked at it closely. "And now what? Is it time to be honest?"

"I believe I need to make a telephone call." Rudi said getting up and picking up the handset.

"You surprise me, Miss Teller, I did not expect this turn of events."

Seconds later the Russian spy had to collect his things and run away when he heard the dogs barking. Gaby had betrayed him and now both of them would be in danger. He had to abandon the property and draw a new plan to trap the Vinciguerra marriage.

However, although escaping from the compound was easy just by jumping up a fence, he couldn't reach the vehicle to flee and had to stop when five guards appeared before him pointing their weapons at him. They tied his hands and took him away. On the way he was drugged and unconscious, and when he woke up his hands and feet were tied, no shoes on, and with a leather belt holding and immobilizing his head. Seeing around he saw a dark room full of clutter and tools, and in front of him, sitting on a stool remained Gaby's uncle, while a woman, Victoria, watched him.

"Welcome, Mr. Kuryakin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, although I must admit that they are not the best of circumstances." Illya looked angrily at her but she did not budge. "I should tell you how sorry I am that your beloved fiancée has betrayed you, but there is no remedy for that."

"Where…?"

"Where is Miss Teller?" She asked amused. "She has decided to take a short trip. Do not worry, Mr. Kuryakin, my husband will take very good care of her." And with no more she pulled away and left.

"You don't know how anxious I was about our next meeting, Illya. I really wanted to see you." Rudi the sadistic said looking at him, grinning maliciously. "I admit that I am even excited. I have been practicing for many years," he said as he showed him in an album the horrific photographs of tortures carried out for decades, "it is the only way to master an art in particular." Illya did not answer, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Fear and pain are two powerful allies when you have the intellect and skill to do such complex and spectacular actions. Actions and results that will last in the memory of those who witnessed them, but also in here." He added, pointing to the book. "Photographic evidence that will never fall into oblivion, and that will turn me into a great…"

"The most sadistic man of history." The Russian snapped. "A cold-blooded murderer who needs to keep his victims bound to torture them or otherwise he wouldn't be able to." He said challenging him. "Let these ties loose and see who wins." Rudi laughed but he wasn't stupid enough to accept the offer.

"Let's begin, shall we?" And an electric shock hit him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Alexander pointed to the place they were approaching, Gaby looked out the window to see a large and isolated island where no one would have access if not by air or water, besides being able to pass security measures. She had to admit the sights were spectacular but at the same time she remembered why she was there, and the high price she had to pay to see her father again.

Where would Illya be? The question kept constantly harassing her and she thought that maybe she made a mistake. Perhaps she should trust him and tell him that she had her own plan, but she didn't think about it at the moment. She made a decision and it's possible that it was a wrong one, but there was turning back.

The helicopter began descending and several guards watched the area where it was preparing to land. She didn't know what she'd find, but when she got out she was her father waiting beside an underground entrance, staring at her, his head slightly bent forward. Udo Teller abandoned his daughter eighteen years ago to go to America and have a very different life than the one he had in Germany. However, for Gaby things were not easy; living with a foster family knowing her father was gone, working her whole life to take care of herself while he earned a lot of money, and feeling betrayed by her own blood.

"I must take care of some business. I will leave you two to get acquainted." Alexander said before ordering the guards to go away and leaving after, but watching the scene from afar.

Gaby and her father were facing each other but none dared to say the first word. The young girl had waited for this moment but suddenly bitterness and anger took hold of her, and seeing Alexander watching them, she couldn't help but to slap her father when he began speaking. She saw the young man smiling and walking away, leaving them alone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illya's body trembled due to electric shock but he wouldn't surrender easily. When it finally stopped he felt blood running down his nose, and he could even taste it in his mouth.

"You are going to have a great honor, Mr. Kuryakin, and everyone will remember you in these color photographs, as a pioneer." While Illya listening to the ravings of a lunatic man, he was trying to loosen the straps, but without success. Each shock was worse than the previous one and the forces began leaving the stoic Russian spy. He had to do something, escape from this terrible place and…and find Gaby. Perhaps she had betrayed him, but he must find her. Leaving her with Alexander Vinciguerra was not the fate she deserved, not her.

"And now that we have started this exciting process, I believe it is time to move on." But when he pressed the pedal that produced the electric shocks, it did not work. Rudi insisted but a short circuit occurred. Nothing seemed to work and while the psychopath was trying to find a solution, Illya took advantage to pull the straps with all the force he could muster. They were loosening but it wasn't enough yet. Under normal circumstances, without being electrocuted more than half a dozen times, he would have escaped with no problems but it wasn't the case.

However, he couldn't give up. He didn't know how long he had until the problem was solved, so he continued pulling the straps, feeling them tightening his wrists and causing great pain. The one holding his head also provoked him an enormous pressure but he couldn't think about it if he wanted to escape. He was a tough guy, a Russian KGB spy who had endured unimaginable tortures to become the man he was today. And not even the jokes about his father's fate or his mother's companies got to destroy him, so there was no way a pathetic little man would get it with his toys.

With one last effort and holding breath he managed to release his right hand, surprising Rudi who tried to revive the electrocution, but he had no opportunity. With his huge hand he grabbed him by the throat, squeezing until he fell to the ground unconscious. He wasn't dead but those precious minutes would bring him enough time to get rid of the straps, to retrieve his shoes and take care of uncle Rudi properly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaby kept stroking her engagement ring unconsciously while listening to her father talk. He was willing to apologize for all – and there were many – things that went wrong, beginning with abandon her without even thinking twice.

"I need you to believe me, I have not stopped thinking on you a single day, sweetheart, but sometimes we must do something we don't want to and…"

"Didn't you want?" She snapped. "I'm sorry, father, but I can't believe that. If you left Germany at the first opportunity was for a reason, to escape, and you did. Do not try to make me think otherwise because I will not believe you." Her anger was rising, but didn't she have the right to be mad at him?

"Gaby…"

"You left no more!" She shouted, getting up from the table and turning her back at him. "Listen, we have no time for this. There are more important things to deal with, and we both know you are not here by your own free will."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Rudi woke up he tried to move but the straps on his wrists and ankles prevented him to. Unlike Illya, his head was not immobilized, but the Russian did not need it to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"Welcome back." The German scientist looked at him with frightened eyes but he wouldn't deceive Illya. "You don't…you don't need to have anything to me to make me talk, really, I will tell you everything you want to know." He insisted with a giggle. "I will talk so much that you won't be able to stop me."

For the next minutes Illya questioned him about the Vinciguerra marriage, their plans, and Gaby's location. He actually got all the information necessary, but when there was nothing else to ask he had to leave the room for a few moments to think about what he would do with him. Letting him alive was too high a risk for someone like Rudi, able to betray for money, he wouldn't hesitate to tell every single secrets in exchange for a deal and continue with his dark activities. Something Illya Kuryakin had experienced in his flesh. So…

But his thoughts were interrupted by noises and a fire that started destroying the room and Rudi.

"Mmm…he fixed the glitch." He muttered to himself as he stared at the lifeless body of the mad scientist. He had thought of the possibility of killing him but it seemed the decision had been made for him.

Without looking back and trying to ignore the tingling feeling inside him, he left the room and went outside. The next part of the plan would be to get a car and go find Gaby despite the circumstances, but when he saw several military men and the combat helicopter that had just landed, he had no choice but to cancel that plan and be on guard.

"Calm down, we are here to help." A middle-aged man with glasses and smiling at him said, as if he knew him. "I am Commander Alexander Waverly and I am here to lend you my support. From now on we work together." He reached out his hand and after a few seconds Illya shook it.

"I have orders from your superiors for you to follow me, so follow me." He joked and both of them boarded the helicopter.

* * *

 **That was it, but I'm already working on next one.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'm dying to know what you think, so leave me a review.**

 **:K**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there.**

 **What's this? Another chapter? Yes, it is. I'm already working on them because I want to finish this fic and continue with others.**

 **Hope you like this one.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

In the underground laboratory, Gaby did not lose detail of the explanations her father and other scientist gave on nuclear warheads in which they were working. Victoria and Alexander Vinciguerra had kidnapped or bribed many bright minds to help them in their harebrained plans, and worst of all, now they were able to become an even greater threat.

She knew she had to stop what was going on, but it wouldn't be easy, in addition to rescue her father. Not that it was because she wanted to be a family again, but there were other reasons.

"What is this for?" Asked the young woman pointing to a small control panel.

"It is a synchronization system," explained the other scientist, younger than her father, and very bright. "This way," he continued pushing a button, "the two nuclear warheads are connected at close range so that if one fails the other is able to reach the target." The lights of both bombs were turned on at the same time and Gaby trembled.

She knew she had to do something to avoid the bombs fall into the wrong hands, and destroy them if necessary to delay Alexander and Victoria Vinciguerra's plans, but it would not be easy. However, her eyes met those of her father and he silently transmitted the message to her to distract his colleague. Gaby, in an almost innocent way, hit a metal tray full of tools that fell to the ground causing a huge scandal, and the other scientist bent down to pick all up as she quickly apologized. Udo took the opportunity to exchange the bomb's lenses and stored the authentic into his pocket.

"You don't know how sorry I am." She apologized again.

Gaby and her father looked around to make sure no one noticed the exchange, but although they made it, the joy did not last long. Victoria walked into the lab and demanded Professor Teller to place the correct lens in its place. He had to do it but the worst was yet to come. She knew the German scientist delayed on purpose in a vain attempt to gain time, but Victoria wouldn't allow it.

"Take her." She ordered the guards and two of them grabbed Gaby despite her father's attempts to stop them. "You have twenty minutes to assemble the bomb or I will kill your daughter. And do not be stupid to believe that I will not."

Udo Teller was left with no choice but to get to work at a good pace to do what he was told. He may have spent years without seeing his daughter but he would never allow anything bad to happen to her. He did what has to be done, assembling the warhead properly, and then handing the recordings of the whole process to her.

"It is done."

Victoria put her coffee cup down on the table and looked at her wristwatch. "And with three minutes to spare." After collecting the recordings and giving one to her husband, she stared at the scientist.

"Where is Gaby?"

"She will be joining you shortly." And without blinking she grabbed her gun and shot him in the head.

The echo of a gunshot rang startling the girl who remained locked in a cold stone cell. With the only company of a dirty pillow, she feared the worst but it wasn't the time for regrets. She had to find a way out of there when someone suddenly appeared and opened the door.

"We are leaving." The last thing she wanted was to go with Alexander but she had no choice when he grabbed her arm and led her away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the phone call in which Illya received orders from his superior, he spoke with Waverly about what would happen next.

"I thought the British remained outside of this investigation." The Russian spy said looking at the man who had become his boss, at least until the mission was over.

"Well, we are all concerned," he joked, "a nuclear bomb in the wrong hands is not exactly something we can ignore. Also, my agent is working from within and I must make sure she completes the mission and returns safely." Agent? Illya knew nothing of another agent, but there was the chance that the British did not inform about all the sources to possible enemies. "We all appreciate Gaby. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't like that."

"Gaby…?"

"Yes, she works for me. I recruited her by myself but she couldn't reveal her identity until…"

"She betrayed me!"

"Yes, because I told her to." He said no more, as if it were nothing. Illya was about to lose control as it used to happen, and that little man who spoke to him would end up paying the consequences. "To rescue Professor Udo Teller is an important part of the mission, and who better to do it than his own daughter? I know you feel betrayed, Kuryakin, but you are blaming the wrong person. Think about it, but do it fast because we are about to land."

Illya looked out the window and couldn't believe his eyes. "What is that?!" He asked surprised.

"An aircraft carrier, Kuryakin."

After assembling a team of military, speedboats travelled to the island the Vinciguerra owned and where Gaby had been taken to meet her father. Illya now understood many things, and although he was still angry about what happened, he couldn't blame her anymore. Everything was planned long before they met, by the brilliant but strange mind of Alexander Waverly, and now it was the Russian who had to take care of get her back.

He wouldn't return without her.

Shooting from water they got rid of most of the guards watching the perimeter, giving Illya the opportunity to access to the underground laboratory in search of Gaby. He met several more guards, who got rid of easily, and walking into the lab he found the lifeless body of Udo Teller. He saw a picture and quickly identified him.

"Looks like we found doctor Teller." Said one of the military who accompanied him, a young man with dark hair and blue eyes who seemed to be having a good time.

"The bomb was here." Kuryakin answered after using a device capable of detecting residual radiation. Illya did not wait for an answer before leaving and getting rid of two more guards, without using weapons but his bare hands. The young man looked at him disappear down a narrow hallway and then began inspecting the room. It seemed he was looking for something specific but the screens connected to the security cameras caught his attention.

"Kuryakin." He said using the radio.

" _I'm here."_

"I'm seeing Miss Teller. Alexander Vinciguerra has her and the bomb, and are about to leave."

Illya ran in the right direction but the Jeep with Alexander and Gaby was already in its way. He did not think twice and climbed on the motorcycle to follow them. He was used to drive all kind of vehicles but the ground was not making it easy. He could see them and was following them but he would need a new plan to rescue her.

Gaby, handcuffed to the car, was unable to use her hands to get free or turn the wheel so the Jeep crushed. She had to do something or that lunatic sitting next to her would get away with a nuclear warhead to sell. She struggled to break the handcuffs but it was impossible, besides Alexander gave him a dirty look and she stopped. He might kill her right there and then nothing would have a solution anymore.

Gaby needed to see Illya again. She had to explain many things.

The same young man who was inspecting the lab followed Illya and the Jeep with another vehicle, but he was still far. Illya would reach them before but with a motorcycle he wouldn't be able to stop them.

Gaby saw in the rearview mirror another vehicle approaching them and prayed it was Illya, but her hopes broke when she saw the driver. It wasn't him because he would probably wasn't even looking for her. He'd already found out that she betrayed him and it wasn't worth saving her.

Crossing the river, and water flooding everything, she thought it was the end, and when they reached the other side and couldn't see the other car she knew she was alone. She had to escape somehow, but…

A motorcycle came out of nowhere, standing next to the driver's side and Gaby finally saw him.

"Illya…" She muttered.

The KGB spy grabbed his gun and shot at the front wheel of the Jeep, causing it to lose control momentarily. It wasn't enough and Alexander took the opportunity and turned the wheel sharply, hitting the motorcycle and causing Illya to fall downhill.

"Illya!" Gaby shouted desperate after seeing the accident. She turned her head and saw the other car next to them. Looked at the driver and saw his lips moving. He was warning her to hold tight, and as soon as she did the Jeep was strongly hit until it crashed.

It had started raining when Illya regained consciousness but could barely move. The motorcycle fell on him and trying to get it off was proving to be more complicated. But he couldn't stay there when Gaby was in danger, so trying hard, he got it off slowly.

Gaby opened her eyes and saw a young man trying to free her, and after several attempts he succeeded. He got her out of the crashed car, dragging her by the wet ground and laying her down to look at the wound on her head. "My name is Napoleon Solo. Calm down, I'm with the good ones." He joked.

"Solo!" She cried when Alexander was running to him with a metal bar in his hand. The young man had no time to react, and received a blow to the head. He tried to stand but Alexander kept kicking him. Gaby jumped on him but he got rid of her easily, throwing her to the ground. She could hardly move anymore, and she wouldn't be able to help him. She saw the gun in the Italian man's hands and was about to shoot Solo, but footsteps behind him stopped him.

Illya, proving once again his superhuman strength, threw the part of the motorcycle that fell on him against Alexander, surprising him but not forcing him to drop the gun. Illya knew he needed to be faster so he grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the stomach, making him bleed from the mouth seconds after falling down. He died instantly and his eyes still open, but the Russian did not stay to watch.

"Everything okay?" He asked the young man on the ground and bleeding from the head.

"I'll be okay, Peril." He answered kidding, but Illya ignored him.

Gaby was laying down on the ground, trembling, and he bent next to her, holding her to check if she was okay and trying to pick her up. He was still hurt and carrying her would be a great effort, but at least he would try.

"Gaby…"

"Illya…I'm sorry…" She couldn't finish the sentence when a helicopter was about to land close to them. Waverly was the first to get out followed by several men who were coming to help.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think with lovely reviews.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Have a nice week.**

 **:K**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there,**

 **We're approaching the end, but there are still a few chapters.**

 **Hope you like this one.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

After checking the wound on Gaby's face was not too serious, the doctor left them alone. She was sitting by the helicopter and Illya never abandoned her, his hand resting on her shoulder. They might seem two teammates taking care of each other, but it was much more than that, and Illya and Gaby knew it.

"Did you find my father?" She asked in a whisper, without looking into his eyes fearing the answer.

"I did. But it was too late."

Gaby nodded once and took a deep breath. "I guess it was inevitable. Besides, he chose his own path long ago."

"Gaby…"

"Hello chaps, well done." Waverly said interrupting. He came accompanied by Napoleon Solo, the man who saved the young girl's life. "I am glad to see you two are still in one piece, but we have a problem."

No one spoke, it couldn't be good news. "Wrong warhead." He added while the Russian and the German sighed heavily.

Back in the aircraft carrier, Gaby and Illya remained alone in a small room where they could wash themselves up and change her clothes. Her dress was soaked and it wasn't the most appropriate. "You can turn around now." She told him funny to see him facing the wall.

Illya did not answer, he just turned and they sat down on the stools anchored to the floor, looking out the small window at the vast ocean that extended before them. The mission was not over but suddenly reigned such a special peace that they would have done anything to keep it.

Unfortunately, it would not. There were too many things in the air and both of them had to talk about everything that happened. "I know you have a lot of questions, and I guess you're furious at me…"

"No, Gaby. You had to do it, and it was not in your hand to tell me about it." She was interrupted. "At the beginning I was surprised and even angry, but when Waverly explained I knew…" He looked at her eyes and grabbed her hand. "If it had been someone else it would not have affected me much but…"

"We both know that we are more than teammates." She said finishing the sentence.

Gaby stroked the Russian's hand, tracing circles without even knowing. "Waverly recruited me a few months ago and told me that he would get me out of Germany if I was willing to work for him. At first I hesitated, I didn't trust him because it seemed a too good offer, but then I thought carefully and knew that I had not so many options. Living in Berlin was okay, in a way, but I've always wanted to do something with my life, besides it was my father's issue." She stopped at that point and he grabbed her hand tighter. "I know I should be furious with him for abandoning me, but now that he's dead I feel it's wrong to blame him. And even a part of me wishes to forgive him even if it's not going to change anything."

"You can begin forgiving yourself, that is what I did long ago. You can not consider yourself responsible for others' choices."

"I know." Rising she began pacing the small room until she stopped next to the window to watch him. "It'd be easier to hate him, or ignore him as I have done for the past eighteen years. But it is not okay to hate dead people or speak ill of them."

"The important thing," he said standing up and walking towards her, "is that now we are teammates who do not hide secrets. And we still have a mission to fulfill, don't you think?"

"Yes." Illya opened the door and held it for her to go out, but before doing it she stopped and kissed his cheek. Her warm lips made the Russian to feel an electric current running down his back, but in a good way and not when Rudi had fun with him. "We have much to talk about, but work comes first."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waverly had already reunited the crew but for the moment there was no plan in place.

"The bomb we found was not armed with uranium, which is surprising, so there must be a mistake." Said the commander, until Gaby recalled what she saw.

"There was a second bomb in the lab." Everyone looked at her surprised and perplexed. "I saw it, I was even told that the two of them were equipped with a synchronization system so that if one did not reach the target the other would." Illya smiled proudly, she alone was about to solve the problem.

"Well, then we must assume Victoria escaped with the other bomb and is now trying to sell it somewhere." Waverly thought aloud. "But where?"

"I want to see the list of ships that have left the port this morning." Illya demanded and he had the paper in his hands in less than a blink. During the party where he met uncle Rudi, Illya disappeared to give uncle and niece privacy, and meanwhile he amused himself by watching the audience, employees and any small detail that captured his attention.

"Diadema." He said suddenly. "It's Sergio Vinciguerra's old fishing boat. It must be the one we are seeking."

While trying to contact the ship, Illya and Gaby went down where scientist were retained and she acknowledged the one who had explained to her the bomb mechanism. She told him that they needed his help, and if he considered himself a smart man he would accept, because it'd speak on his behalf when he was investigated about his involvement with Vinciguerra activities.

"It is done." Said the scientist, and with a slight nod Illya ordered to introduce the bomb to be fired.

After a few minutes they were able to contact Diadema ship, but the captain seemed to have no idea what they were talking about. He repeated over and over again that there was no woman on board, and that they were wrong. Until Gaby picked up the radio and began speaking.

"Hello, Victoria. I know you are there and I have something to tell you." She looked sideways at Illya and he nodded. "This morning I witnessed your husband's death." Silence. "I would love to say that he died in a brave and honorable way, but nothing further. There were tears, prayers and he was even willing to betray anyone, including you, his dear wife, in exchange of allowing him to go alive. But Illya, _my fiancé_ , did not accept."

Only a few seconds were necessary before another woman's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Gabriella, your confession will only serve you to die in last place. I will allow you to see others die, so in the end there is nothing left for you, just the wait. All will die slowly and in the most painful way possible, I will make sure of it. And your friend," she added referring to Illya, "will also have a privilege for dying at the end. That way you two will be able to share your last moments together before the same fate comes to you both. This I swear on my husband's soul."

The missile armed with the bomb was fired and Gaby pressed the button again to speak. "I see a small flaw in that plan."

"Entertain me." Victoria said feeling very confident.

"We found the second warhead, and I must admit that the time I spent with my father in the lab I learned a lot of things. In fact, I was told something very interesting about a safety and synchronization device that allowed both bombs to work simultaneously." The look on Victoria's face changed but she didn't let her voice to tremble. "And we had the necessary help to operate it."

"It will not do any good, we'll be gone in five minutes."

But Gaby had an ace up her sleeve. "We have been faster. We fired our warhead about thirty seconds ago, giving you a few seconds to escape. You will have to jump into water if you want to survive."

Victoria saw the crew abandoning the ship, and when she looked up she only saw the missile coming towards her. It crashed into the boat and everyone witnessed the explosion.

"How is that for entertainment?" Gaby muttered and Waverly congratulated her for a well done job. They had prevented a nuclear war that might have destroyed the world, and they were able to breathe easily now.

At least for the moment.

Both agents were provided with rooms until they returned to the city, but Gaby couldn't sleep when it got dark. She told herself it was because of the last days' tension, but there was more. In fact, she felt she had many things to tell, and only one person to share them with.

Illya couldn't sleep either and standing in front at the window he was watching the outside, a thousand thoughts in his head and an inability to relax after completing a successful mission that might have ended the lives of millions of innocent people. He should be able to lay down in bed and sleep all night, but his body was still in constant tension.

A knock at the door startled him and when he opened he found Gaby. She was still wearing her borrowed clothes but the dark hair hung loose on her shoulders, framing her face in an angelic way. Her deep brown eyes staring at him waiting for him to say something. "Gaby, what is happening?"

"I… I can't sleep." She said and he stepped aside to allow her entrance. "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you. It's just that…"

"No, I can not sleep either." They stood looking at each other, but Illya finally offered her to sit down on the bed as he did the same on the stool. It was uncomfortable and cold but he wouldn't let her to feel that. "I don't know why I'm here, but… You're probably thinking that I'm a fool but being in this ship makes me nervous, and everything is so quiet…"

Flashing a shy smile the Russian confessed. "I was about to go to your room when you knocked." She chuckled and the tension between them vanished. "We have fulfilled difficult mission and yet it seems it has not ended. I can not get out my head what happened and…"

"I feel the same. Every time I close my eyes I think something will occur that will put us in danger." Illya understood and nodded. "But I want to stop thinking about it, it is over. Goodbye Victoria, goodbye Alexander, and goodbye to all this madness. Now things will return to normal, and I suppose… Well, what is it going to happen now? Back to Russia?"

"I believe so. This mission has been an exception and Oleg, my superior, will be waiting for my return to continue working." Gaby's head fell down in disappointment. "What about you? Back to Berlin?"

"No." She answered quickly. "There is no place for me in Germany, I haven't left anything behind. I guess I will go to London with Waverly, at least that's the plan, but I don't know what will happen after that. There are many questions and I am afraid to ask," she added laughing. "Sometimes it's better to be surprised."

They were both silent again but Illya reached out and brushed her hair off from her face, leaving it exposed. "I know…" He started but stopped. She was looking at him expectantly and that was the cue for him to open his mouth again. "You and I did not start in the best way, but I like to think in the end we made a good team."

"Yes, we are."

He was going to pull his hand away when she grabbed it and trapped it between hers. "There's something you must recover." Illya looked at her strangely and she, dropping his hand momentarily, removed the engagement ring to return it. "No, it is yours." He said before she gave it to him. "I want you to keep it. It will be a memory and a way to know where I can find you." He added thinking on the tracker hidden inside. "No one is going to claim it."

"Thank you, it is beautiful. In fact, I think I'd feel weird if I looked down at my hand and didn't see it." She stood up to go and he did the same. "It's late and we should try to get some sleep." But no one moved. Again they were face to face, eye to eye while an awkward silence formed between them. The tension appeared but this time would only be a simple glances exchange, as the Russian, surprising even himself, laid a hand on her cheek, stroking gently, then getting close and leaning down to kiss her on the lips. At first it was just an innocent little contact but soon became much more intense. In fact, Gaby jumped to him and hugged his neck, wrapping her legs around his strong waist, and kissing him passionately. Now they had started nothing would stop them, and if it was going to be the last time they saw each other, both wanted a souvenir to keep forever.

Perhaps it was not the best idea to let themselves go by instinct when the possibility to not seen the other again was in the air, but if they hadn't done it they'd have regretted for the rest of their lives.

Gaby clung to him with arms and legs hoping that in this way they could stay together for as long as they wished, but she had to be honest with herself and accept reality.

"This is not good idea." Illya muttered separating his lips, staring at her. "Yes, it is a terrible idea. But I like it and I don't want it to end."

"Me neither."

For the rest of the night they enjoyed kissing, caressing and saying honest words to each other, but they did nothing else. Making love on a warship and surrounded by military was not the most romantic thing in the world, so they laid in bed snuggling, enjoying the calm and the relax they couldn't find when they were in their respective rooms.

"I would love to see Russia. It has to be a beautiful but very cold place, but I know I might get used to." Said the young girl imagining a life with him in a whole new country. "Although it is very likely that we got separated and locked up for treason or something else." The fantasy blew up as quickly as it was created, sinking her in dark and depressing thoughts.

Illya did not answer because she was right. "You know, when this mission started I wanted to finish as soon as possible to avoid having to see you again." Gaby confessed stretching her head to look at him. "I was mad when I was told that I'd have to pretend to be your fiancée." She continued grinning. "I did want to yell and punch you, especially when you answered me calmly and quietly. I got angry when you behaved so right." She added laughing and he joined her. "But…you did so much for me that I started realizing that I had judged you too fast, when I barely knew you."

"I did too, no matter I did not say the words aloud." His huge hand grabbed hers and brought it to his lips to kiss. "Gaby, I want you to know…" But a siren echoed in every corner of the ship warning of the imminent arrival at the port of Rome. It was already morning and neither of them realized because the talk made them forget about everything else.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I must congratulate you both for your good work. You have avoided that two very powerful people could carry out their plans, which would have meant the death of many innocent people." He reached out and shook Illya's hand, showing their mutual respect. Then he did the same with Gaby and left them alone while they were slowly approaching the city.

"What a wonderful sights." The young German girl whispered while contemplating the dawn's colors illuminating everything in its path.

"Beautiful." Illya agreed though his eyes and words were directed at Gaby and not the city. "Come, we must get ready."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **:K**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're approaching the end.**

 **Hope you like this one.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Back at the hotel, Napoleon Solo and Alexander Waverly talked in his room about the details of the mission "You did a good job, Solo, so good that I have requested your services on an immediate and regular basis." The young man narrowed his blue eyes unconvinced. "Sanders, your boss, in some kind of way, was not so happy. Your record as thief is really extensive, but you are a better spy." He joked.

"And what kind of job we are talking about?" He asked, the shadow of doubt still in his voice.

"Not yet, there are still issues to talk about. But don't worry, Solo, you will not have to wait long."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illya was finishing packing the suitcase when the phone in the room rang. Gaby left to meet Waverly, leaving him alone, and he already missed her. It would be so hard to return and not see her again.

After his conversation with Oleg he was unable to control himself and began destroying everything around him. It didn't matter they were large or small furniture, for Illya was no difference, his wrath knew no bounds. Throughout his whole life he endured humiliations that led to a terrible problem of self-control that he still couldn't dominate completely.

The attack was caused by his boss' words when he ordered to recover the recordings Solo still had in his possession. The young soldier took the one found in Alexander Vinciguerra's dead body, and he'd have to deliver to Waverly or perhaps his American superiors. Illya had the same mission, and Oleg ensured to threaten him with a trip to Siberia if he failed.

He knew what to do, although he hated it. He and Solo were not friends, but he felt great respect for the man who had helped him to save Gaby's life, and accomplish the mission. And even if he was a ruthless spy who must work exclusively for his country, he was beginning to doubt that he was doing the right thing. Germans and Americans were not as bad as they did make him to believe, and the mere fact of seeing disappointment on Gaby's face made him nauseous. But disobeying a direct order would lead him to the same fate his father found years earlier. Was it worth the risk?

Actually, Illya had already made that decision.

Determined to be the same Illya Kuryakin who arrived from Russian to accomplish a mission, he knocked on the door of Solo's room, but saw his hand tremble before his knuckles touched the wood. He hadn't yet recovered control and was afraid of losing it again if he continued thinking about the consequences of a possible betrayal against his country.

"Come in." Replied the young man from the other side. Illya walked into and stood at a safe distance, watching him packing. "Good to see you, especially when we are no longer under the constant nuclear threat." He joked. "Tell me, what are your plans now? Back to Russia?"

"I believe so." The Russian coldly replied. "You?"

"New York? Yeah, I guess so. My boss doesn't like me out of sight." Illya rolled his eyes wondering why. Napoleon Solo was a thief, and one of the best, but working for the CIA he became someone very coveted by other agencies. "Hey, why don't you prepare drinks? You know, to celebrate the mission has ended well."

While he was preparing drinks and Solo continued packing, no one stopped observing the other. The Russian put the glasses down on the small table and opening his zipper jacket he stroked his hidden weapon. Solo knew and did the same putting his gun on top of the shirts that were already into the case, and watched him from the corner of his eye waiting for him to make the slightest movement. "Gaby told me that you two were robbed during your first night here, although it was just a test."

"It was." He replied dryly.

"Well, she also said that they stole you several things, including your 'girlfriend' engagement ring." He added sarcastically. "And some other things." He turned and looked at him without commenting the fact that his hand was still inside the jacket. "Take it!" He said no more, throwing an object that Illya reached easily, forgetting completely about the gun.

"My father's watch." He muttered in disbelief. Checking it was in perfect condition he pulled it back to where it belonged, his left wrist, and looked up to Solo.

"You have a mission, just like me." The American said looking into his eyes. "This is what they want, and they don't care if we kill each other to get it." Receiving silence for response he continued. "I don't know about you but I think it's not worth it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaby was barely listening the greeting words Waverly uttered because her mind was far away from there.

"Gaby, are you listening me?"

Feeling embarrassed she smiled at him and leaned forward. "I'm sorry. But yes, I've heard what you said and I appreciate you lend us help when we needed it."

"Well, I think you all did the hardest part, so congratulations to you, Kuryakin and Solo. However, you do not look happy. Is anything wrong?" He asked but she just shook her head and stood up.

"Thank you, for everything." She reached out her hand and Waverly shook it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Solo and Kuryakin enjoyed drinks on the terrace of the American's suite when Gaby and Waverly joined them.

"A few drinks with friends, lovely sights and a nice and cozy bonfire." The British commented to see the recordings of the mission reduced to ashes.

"Yeah, this would have brought too many problems, and sometimes it's better to get rid of these little problems." Solo was kidding raising his glass.

"Yes, I suppose so." Waverly added.

Gaby, standing next to Illya, felt the urgent need to be near him, and if they were going to be separated soon at least she'd enjoy these last moments. They had to pretend nothing happened between them, even among the few people they were with at that moment.

"I have news for you all." Waverly began saying, capturing everyone's attention. "The success of this mission is indisputable, and although I had to make use of many of my contacts, I got you two, Solo and Kuryakin, part of my team. Miss Teller has already accepted the offer so there were only two people to report." Illya and Napoleon looked at each other, studying each other, and with too many unanswered questions. "A new unit against crime is about to see the light, and you three are going to become pioneers of espionage."

Nothing. None of them spoke a word, and though Gaby agreed to work for Waverly, this news was also new to her.

"A team with a codename." Said Waverly, again capturing the attention of the people present.

"Codename?" Solo asked.

"Yes, and a really good one. U.N.C.L.E." He replied no more, and when he was about to leave he turned around and looked at them. "By the way, it doesn't fall within the rules, but you two make a wonderful couple." He added looking at Gaby and Illya who did not know how to react. "But do me a favor, be professional during working hours."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe he knows." Gaby repeated for the umpteenth time, not understanding how Waverly realized.

Illya was finishing collecting while she sat down on the couch, and Solo left to the airport. The flight to their next destination was in a few hours, but they still had time to relax.

"When do you think he found out?" The Russian put the suitcases by the door and sat down beside her. "I do not know, perhaps during the stay on the warship. He may see us together or maybe knew when seeing our reaction on the terrace." But Gaby didn't care. Before the meeting with Waverly she thought she'd never see him again, and now they were going to work together, they had a relationship and the future looked brighter and less complicated.

Illya reached out and brushed her hair from her cheek. "I do not care how he discovered because we now know he will not stand between us." She smiled at him and patted his wrist. "The idea of returning to Russia and not see you again was unbearable, but now…"

"Now it's just us." Gaby said, finishing the sentence. Turning her face she approached him and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss that proved far more than any words they could utter, and although they wanted more, they did not have too long.

When their lips parted Illya looked at his watch and sighed heavily. "It's time, right?" The Russian nodded and stood up, reaching to help her up, but instead she pulled him down until he fell on the couch. "There are people waiting for us…"

"Do you always do what you're told?" She challenged him with a mischievous smile. The Russian spy could only nod silently. "Well, I believe we can delay a few minutes, don't you think? No one will notice." And before giving him an opportunity to respond she straddled him, putting her arms around his neck. "What do you say? Are you willing to break rules? Just for once?" Gaby's soft and silky lips were on his before he could utter a word, and Illya's physical response was posing both hands on the young girl's hips.

Illya's masculine hands were moving up and down, stroking Gaby's thighs, and getting under her dress. She, despite having her lips attached to his, was moaning against his mouth, lost in the exquisite pleasure his caresses gave her. Illya knew they did not have a lot of time but he couldn't help but arouse her in that way, as if they were not going to have more opportunities.

"I do not want you to stop," she whispered in his ear but someone knocking on the door stopped them. Receiving no answer, the bellboy opened and found the scene he had just interrupted.

The Russian glared at him when seeing the man staring at Gaby but she just laughed and hid her face in the hollow between Illya's shoulder and neck.

"The car awaits down, sir and lady." The young man reported before leaving and blushing.

"You were right, there's no time." Gaby said, laughing.

* * *

 **Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

 **:K**


	10. Chapter 10

**New one.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 10. Epilogue**

Waverly had fallen under the influence of the opium he was smoking in the hookah, while Solo had fun with a beautiful Turkish girl he had met hours earlier. They kept playing in the water like two kids, while Gaby and Illya relaxed in the hammock.

"If all the missions are going to be like this one, I believe we did well to accept the offer." The young girl joked getting comfortable on her _husband_ 's body this time. The cover consisted on a newlywed couple on their honeymoon in Istanbul. They saw Waverly half fainted on his hammock and Solo having fun with his new friend.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked still looking at Waverly. "I am concerned that he has gotten out of hand." The British commander was only moving his arm to keep looking for the hookah and continue smoking opium. Illya had read his file and he knew the details about his excesses, but he must be one of the best for those records to not be a problem in his career.

"He is fine. He knows when to stop." The Russian commented making her laugh.

Seemed idyllic holidays but it was actually a mission. The first mission for team U.N.C.L.E. that would test them as spies, but now knowing all the details. Waverly would answer for them, and there would be no more secrets revealed at the last moment.

"I'm worried about tonight, to have to…" Gaby sighed heavily and Illya stroked her with his left hand, showing her the wedding ring. "It's unbelievable that I have to seduce that man. He's disgusting and makes me nervous." Anyone would have thought that fighting gunmen or facing terrorist organizations was the complicated part, but the really dirty job was Gaby's. For her to pretend interest in men with twisted plans and even more twisted minds it wasn't easy, let alone when she should go along and prove them that she was willing to do anything so her cover wasn't discovered.

"I will be close. I always am." He whispered in her ear.

Gaby took his hand in hers, showing the engagement ring he gave her during the mission in Rome, and every time she looked at it felt better, as if he could protect her all the time. And probably so, because she never got hurt.

"I know you will, but I can't help but be concerned. That man is not as stupid as he looks, I assure you. He pretends to be so others are not afraid of speaking of certain issues in front of him, but I know he studies me carefully, as he does with the rest." She toyed with the watch on his wrist, the same one that belonged to his father and fortunately recovered thanks to Solo. "I'm sure that now his spies are watching us, in fact it would be logical, so kiss your wife as she deserves."

Said and done.

Illya grabbed her chin and slowly but passionately kissed her, enjoying the time that might seem fake at others' eyes but meant everything to them. One way for them to show each other their love without anyone spoiling it with comments or gossip.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well, this is it.**

 **This is the end for now, but I'm already working on other fics.**

 **Check my page to find my stories.**

 **:K**


End file.
